Lost and Found
by katkin
Summary: Two weeks after OotP,Tonks is trying to pick up the pieces. She's trying to save Harry and Lupin but who will save her? RLNT ship, OotP SPOILER.
1. Two too many!

Disclaimer: They aint mine, none of them are! (Except for Lupin, she wishes :P)

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe :D

A/N: First RL/NT fic, well… first HP fic, hey… first ever fic all together so I could really do with all the feedback I can get. I never really saw Tonks and Lupin as a good couple til I read the fine work of many of you out there. Now I cant get the pairing out of my head! So this one's for all you Tonks and Lupin fans, enjoy! Btw, some flames can be pretty, others aren't nice, know what I'm saying? :P

Lost and Found.

Chapter 1 – Two too many!

It was a warm summer evening and the air in Grimmauld Place was thick and still. The sun had not long gone down behind the stone, Muggle houses, as the days grew longer. They certainly felt longer for one person in particular.

Nymphadora Tonks dragged her feet up the dry steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and stumbled in through the door with her usual grace. Miraculously missing the troll-leg umbrella stand, she immediately headed for the basement kitchen of the old manor house. As she reached the top step she heard Molly Weasley's voice.

"Kingsley, she here."

Kingsley Shacklebolt turned his bald, black head so fast it made his gold earring shake. He rose from the long wooden table abruptly.

"Where have you been Tonks?" His normally cool voice filled with concern. Tonks jolted down the final steps and threw herself onto the wooden bench opposite Kingsley. She banged her head down on the table and groaned as a result.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kingsley repeated, his voice louder this time.

"Out. Nowhere." Tonks slurred to the table. She hiccoughed and giggled to herself. Molly looked at her disapprovingly.

"Are you drunk, Nymphadora?"

"I may have had one or two . . . too many."

Molly's lips formed a tight line. She fetched the young witch a glass of water and placed it in front of her.

"You were supposed to be back here five hours ago, Tonks," said Kingsley, who also wore a disapproving look. "Harry's been sick with worry, we all have."

"Harry?" Tonks whispered, frowning. "Harry's here?"

"Yes, in bed," replied Mrs Weasley. "You were supposed to be going with Kingsley to fetch him but he went alone. Don't you think Harry's had enough to think about these past two weeks, without you adding to his worry? You'd better hope Dumbledore doesn't find-."

"Oh, just drop it Molly, ok?" Tonks ended with a sob. Mrs Weasley's face softened as she crossed the kitchen and placed an arm around the young woman.

"I went to see my mum again today," she sniffed as a way of explanation. A tear dropped from her lowered face, landing on the table audibly for Molly to hear in the echoing kitchen. "She won't stop crying, Molly, I just sat there and watched her for hours. I didn't know what to say." She gulped for breath and continued. "The look in her eyes, I just, I felt so . . ." She sighed as Molly rubbed her back comfortingly. Kingsley rose from the table and walked over to the sideboard to find Tonks a tissue.

"She said, she said that I was a bad Auror and that if we, I, had done my job properly then things would have been different." She trembled with sobbing. "And the thing is, she's right!" There was a silence in the kitchen. Kingsley looked at Molly gravely.

"Tonks, you have to get a grip. Come on, it's late and your drunk. We'll talk more in the morning, ok?" her Auror partner found her lime green eyes under the mess of black, tear-sodden fringe. Tonks looked at the clock.

"What . . . is it . . . it's 11:30pm, what are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for you to come home safe." Molly smiled weakly. She kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, and we'll be back in the morning, ok?"

Tonks nodded, rubbing her eyes, and with that her fellow Order members disapperated home.

Tonks took a few deep breaths, each one coming out shuddered. She picked up her glass of water, sniffed it and groaned, realising it would not bring comfort.

"Looks like it's just us two," said a voice from the corner. Tonks turned her head with a frown to see Remus Lupin sat in the comfy chair Tonks liked to think of as 'Ginny's Chair'.

"Lupin," she slurred in surprise, "I didn't . . . have you been there the whole time?" The man nodded slightly, and then continued to stare at his hands. Tonks rose from her seat and went to the cupboards.

"Where's the Firewhiskey?" she muttered angrily.

"Ahh," came Lupin's response as he held the bottleneck between his thumb and index finger, rocking it gently. She smiled and moved to sit on the floor by his chair as he poured them both a glass, most of which spilt on the table by his side. Tonks suspected that Lupin might have also had one or two too many.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Tonks said after a while, to break the silence that had settled around them. "You must think I'm so selfish and pathetic, thinking about my own feelings at a time like this."

"Not at all, I think now is a very appropriate time to be pathetic." Lupin's reply came after a pause. Tonks gave a little laugh and rested her pounding head on Lupin's knee.

"We've not spoken much, have we, since . . ."

"No, I don't suppose we have," Lupin replied into his glass as he downed his drink. He poured himself another and offered Tonks the bottle. She shook her head, declining.

"Do you want to talk, Remus?" Not Lupin, Remus.

"No," he said shortly, downing his newly poured drink. He reached again for the bottle but paused, finally bringing back his shaking hand to cup his empty glass with his other. "I'm sorry. It's just I can't."

"It's ok," Tonks said quietly, lifting her head to look at him but not quite managing it. Another silence fell and lingered, though it wasn't unpleasant.

"Have you seen Harry?" Tonks asked.

"No, I . . . well to be honest, I was avoiding him. He wants to see you though."

"Well I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow, all alone in this depressing hole together." She hiccoughed again. "I really should go to bed." She scrambled up from the floor and placed her empty glass on the table with a dull thud.

She reached the bottom step and stopped.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" When no reply came she laughed nervously and ran a hand over her face. "I'm sorry, that was very forward of me, I only meant-."

"I know, and thank you but no." She looked across at him, still avoiding his eyes.

"You look ill, Remus," she said quietly, as if in some hope that he wouldn't hear.

"I'm fine. Go to bed Nymphadora. I'll see myself out."


	2. Alone in the dark

A/N: Congrats, you've reached Chapter 2. Have a smiley face :) Don't forget . . . read and review, it's the right thing to do! ;)

Chapter 2 - Alone in the dark.

Harry Potter entered the kitchen the next morning to find it empty, no surprise there, and smelling of Firewhiskey. He began to make himself some toast, only to realise he wasn't hungry. He saw an old Daily Prophet on the side, but reading it would be too painful. He looked up to see Tonks descending the stairs.

"Hi," he said quietly, almost nervously. There was no energy to be found in his being. No life to be found in those eyes. He just _was_, nothing more than that.

"Wotcher," Tonks replied in a like tone. She approached him, standing face to face briefly before folding him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here," she mumbled into his shoulder. He didn't speak. She pushed him at arms length, keeping her hands on his shoulders for a moment before letting go completely. Harry sat down and stared at the table.

"Toast is in if you want it," he commented, only to get a groan from Tonks.

"No thanks, I don't think I could stomach it." She laughed nervously. She made some tea (spilling the milk as she did so) and handed Harry a mug. He nodded in thanks.

"Can I just say . . .?" she said after a while, causing an involuntary flinch from Harry. "That I know you won't want to talk, that's fine, you're a teenager after all. I just want you to know that I'm here if you do ever want to, you know," she ended lamely.

"Thanks," Harry muttered numbly.

"And Harry, I am sorry," she added, looking straight into his dead eyes and finding nothing.

"Yeah, me too." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Tonks thought she saw a flicker of a smile but dismissed it, knowing it was just a hope. She began to believe that Harry Potter would never smile again

The rest of the day passed slowly for the two housemates, Harry preferring to sit up in his room alone, and Tonks in the kitchen staring at the empty bottle of Firewhiskey, silently wishing there was more. Various Order members popped in throughout the day. Molly arrived with Arthur. They chatted to her a while, Molly offering an empathetic smile across the table every now and then, but not mentioning their conversation the night before. Tonks guessed that she had already told Arthur anyway, as he kept clapping her back affectionately every time he passed her.

As evening fell, the muggy weather brought a storm. It was a relief in a way, breaking the tension of the air, if not the tension in the Order itself. Remus Lupin sat in the drawing room on the long sofa by the fireplace. Thunder rumbled down the chimney causing the ashes in the bone-dry hearth to rise. The lightening started, sending flashes around the blackened room. He heard the door creak open and light spilled into a corner of the room until it was closed again. A female form moved quickly across the room to one of the large windows.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, stubbing her toe on the table as she went. Lupin smiled slightly, knowing immediately who she was: Nymphadora Tonks. She had failed to notice him again it seemed. Large raindrops began to fall against the window, making a clinking sound. Tonks sighed loudly.

"Waiting for someone?" Remus called, then chuckled as he saw her outline startle.

"Lupin, is that you?" she whispered in a hiss. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Same thing as you it would seem," he retorted. "Who are you avoiding? If it's me then I'm afraid you've failed miserably."

Tonks took one more quick glance out the window before crossing the room to sit by her friend. She perched on the other end of the sofa with her elbow on its arm, and rested her head in her hand.

"My mother, if you must know. I don't think she's here yet though. Let's hope the weather puts her off! So, who are you hiding from?" Lupin looked away but Tonks had already guessed. "Harry," she answered her own question. "That's big of you," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Tonks said, hating this sudden feeling of annoyance that was building up inside.

"If you don't mind, Nymphadora, I would like to be alone," he said shortly, then faltered at his own words. Alone. He certainly got that wish granted. His eyes began to sting. "Would you just go!" his voice broke and he covered his face with his hand.

"No," she said quietly, after a while, "No, I won't." She moved up on the sofa until their sides were touching. Slowly, she reached for his hand and brought it down from his face but he would not look at her.

"Remus it's ok, really it is. You don't have to keep this up, not with me."

He lowered his head and saw their hands together in her lap. Realising that he had stopped breathing, he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"I can't," he told her and she nodded.

"I know, I know. Last night you told me you didn't want to talk. Harry doesn't want to talk either. But, Remus, I do and it's killing me. He saw her eyes shine with fresh tears. _She's cried too many of them,_ he thought to himself.

There was another clap of thunder. After it had finished, Lupin cleared his throat.

"Ok Tonks, tell me how you're feeling."

"How I'm feeling? Well, kinda like . . . like I'm not feeling anything at all. You know what I mean." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he said. She looked into his grey eyes and gave a breathy laugh.

"What?"

"Your eyes, I never noticed they were grey before. I thought they were blue."

"Well they're grey," he replied then felt stupid for doing so.

"You know . . . no that's silly, never mind."

"Go on,"

"You know when you're walking down the street and there's loadsa people around, do you ever look up at someone passing by and make eye-contact, only for a second maybe, but there's a definite moment?"

"I never really thought about it," he admitted. "Why do you ask?"

Tonk's face seemed to fall at his reply and she sighed.

"No reason." She put her feet up and nuzzled her head into Lupin's neck.

"You know Sirius…?" _Stupid question Tonks!_

"Yeah . . ."

"Did you love him?"

Silence, save for the weather. The rain hit the window so hard it was almost deafening.

"Isn't your mother coming, Tonks?"

"Uh huh."

"Good, I would like to meet her."


	3. An unexpected offering

A/N: I don't dislike Andromeda Tonks,I just don't know what kind of a person she is. If she was Sirius' fav cousin then I guessed she'd not really be herself for a while after she had found out he was dead. Anyhoo, read away.

Chapter 3 - An unexpected offering.

Andromeda Tonks arrived shortly before teatime and made it very clear to her daughter that she would not be staying that long, much to Nymphadora's relief. Andromeda handed Tonks her dripping cloak in the door way with not so much as a 'hello'. She didn't even look at her.

"Oh Dory, what's that old bag still doing up there?" she asked, referring to the painting of her aunt, Sirius' mother. "That'll be the first thing to go."

"We've tried Mum, it's just-." She was cut off as her mother walked away.

"Where is your 'Order', I want to meet them Dory," she called from ahead.

"Downstairs in the kitchen Mum," called Tonks from the cloak hooks, as loudly as she could without waking Mrs Black. Tonks joined her friends in the kitchen as her mother began to introduce herself to those who didn't know her. She notice her mother's movement to be slow and suspected that she had taken something, a calming potion most probably.

"Molly and Arthur. How are you both? Hope the children are well." As Molly began to answer, Tonks tried to round up the others; Kingsley, Lupin and, to her surprise, Harry.

"Apologies, in advance," was all she could manage to get out before her mother arrived at her side.

"Mum, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, he's an Auror I work with." At the word Auror, Andromeda piped up.

"Out-ranking my Dory, no doubt. "

"Actually, no," lied Kingsley. "Tonks is a higher level Auror than myself." Tonks stared at Kingsley who offered her a wink. She smiled in return.

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you Mrs Tonks."

"Lupin, now there's a name I've heard before." She offered her hand. "Nice to finally meet you Remus. Ah, and who do we have here?"

"Mum, this is Harry -."

"Potter, yes I can see that, Dory dear, thank you." Andromeda stared at Harry, making him feel rather uncomfortable. He looked down at his shoes in the hope that she would look away. She did.

"Nice to meet you all."

They sat, Harry next to Lupin much to Lupin's dismay. He angled his body away from Harry without appearing too rude. Tonks noticed this and glared at him, causing him to overt his eyes to the table.

Andromeda tried to speak many times and failed, before coming straight out with the name they dared not say themselves.

"Sirius, as you probably all know, was my cousin, and one of the most courageous people I know . . . knew," she corrected. Tonks wished she were a thousand miles from here, or anywhere really, even drowning herself in the nearest toilet upstairs sounded appealing. She glanced around at her friends. Molly, Arthur and Kingsley had their eyes fixed on Andromeda. Harry and Lupin did not. Andromeda began to speak again.

"It pains me to be here, in this house, more than any of you will ever know, for many reasons which are not for here and now. However, my cousin has left this house, along with its contents, to me." Arthur, Kingsley and Lupin exchanged glances.

"Now I know what you're thinking. This house is important to you, you need it for your 'Order'." She turned and smiled at her daughter who rolled her eyes. "And that is why I have decided to give the house to Dory." All eyes fell on Tonks and she began to feel the heat in her cheeks.

"What? Mum, I don't -."

"That's my final say Nym, otherwise I'll sell it and your friends won't want that. Take it Dory." She rose from her seat and headed for the stairs. Tonks rose, opening her mouth in protest.

"Nymphadora, after what I said to you last night it's the least I can do."

Harry frowned and looked at Lupin who shook his head; not now.

"Mum, they were just words, they didn't hurt!" Tonks' lie was evident as her voice cracked. Andromeda reached the top of the stairs.

"Dory, take it. It's what Sirius would have really wanted, after all. He loved you, Nym." And with a sad smile Andromeda Tonks walked away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place for the last time.

"I'll put the tea on then," Molly said eventually, after what felt like a life long silence for Tonks.

"Forgive me Molly," she said numbly. "But I won't be joining you."

A/N: Back again. When Andromeda says to Lupin "That's a name I've heard before. It's nice to finally meet you." I wrote that as if she was remembering what Sirius has told her about his best friend. But reading it over, it could mean that Tonks hasbeen talking withher Mum about Lupin. Take it as you will, I'm easy :)


	4. Unwelcome

A/N: Didn't really like Chapter 3 so I'm gonna try super hard from now on. Onward and away! (Still in love with Lupin though, so it's all worthwhile :P)

Chapter 4 – Unwelcome.

Tonks lay face down on her bed. _Her_ bed. In _her_ house. She sighed and her stomach rumbled, resembling the thunder, which had not long passed over. She wished she had stayed downstairs for tea but she couldn't face them, not after what had just happened. She didn't want the house, had never even considered it, or any of its contents. It was a dive, a dank and depressing hole where she was now picturing herself spending the rest of her life, alone. Assuming she made it through the war of course. She was interrupted from that thought by a wrap on the door.

"Dory it's me, open up." Tonks climbed out of bed and opened the door.

"Remus, call me 'Dory' again and you will seriously regret it." He began to react.

"And no Nymphadora either!" she added. He smiled. It was a smile that even reached his eyes. She had suddenly gone light-headed. She hoped to Merlin that he hadn't noticed.

"Umm, can I help you with something Lupin?" she asked hurriedly.

"Dumbledore's here and the Order is assembling." He looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No. Nooo, everything's fine, um, great. Well, no, not great but who is great right now eh?" she rambled. His face adopted a look of concern and her stomach gave a back flip.

"Do you want to talk Tonks?"

"Yeah, I mean, no. That's fine. I'm fine, you're . . . yeah." she breathed.

"Ok," said Lupin slowly. "Are you coming down or not?"

"Go ahead, I'll be right down in a minute."

She literally shut the door in his face. She leaned back against the wooden frame. What had just happened? She shook her head, trying to regain what little composure and grace she had. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Remus sitting on the floor, opposite.

"I thought I could wait a minute," he explained. Tonks let out what was a mixture of a laugh and a sob. She raised a hand to her mouth and shut her eyes tightly, like she did when she morphed. Lupin got up.

"What's wrong? Are you mad? If you are you can go back for another minute and I'll go down by myself if that's what you wanted." He frowned, not really understanding. Tonks shook her head.

"I'm sorry, no that's fine. It's just, I don't know, that was a really sweet thing to do that's all. And I am an emotional wreck right now," she admitted.

"I think you're lovely," he told her as a tear escaped from the corner of her dark brown eyes.

"You're such a nice man, Remus."

Nice. That word made him falter. He attempted a smile.

"Come on Dory, let's go down stairs."

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence," snarled Professor Snape as Lupin and Tonks entered the meeting. The kitchen still smelt of mealtime, Molly's beef stew. Tonks smiled at the thought of it.

"You're very welcome, Severus. It's lovely to see you looking . . . you know," retorted Tonks, prompting a smirk from the odd member or two. Dumbledore began the meeting by sharing with those who didn't already know, news about the new owner of Grimmauld Place.

"If it's going to be painted pink inside and out then I think we should start looking for a new Head Quarters," drawled Snape, referring to Tonks' favourite colour, usually one she wore in her hair. Since Sirius had died, however, she wore it black as a sign of mourning.

"Shut up Snape," she hissed.

"Moving on," said Dumbledore loudly, sensing tension.

The meeting went relatively smoothly after that, apart from Mundungus mentioning to Molly that he had run into Percy in Diagon Alley and tried to sell him a knocked-off cauldron to which he had replied, 'Not to your sort!' This caused Molly to make another round of tea and sniff in the corner for five minutes.

"Well, on a final note," Dumbledore paused, "I would like to remind you of the strength of our Order. We have been through a very tough few weeks and I like to think that it has only made us stronger. Sirius would have been pleased with that." Many of the Order nodded or mumbled agreement to Dumbledore's comment. Snape, on the other hand, huffed a loud sigh for all to hear.

"Is something wrong Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"No Headmaster," he replied.

"Go on, Severus, why don't you let us know what's on your mind," Tonks pushed. He glared at her. "No secrets in the Order. Out with it."

"Very well, I've heard enough of Sirius Black to last us all a long life time. This isn't some pathetic little boy's club that he ran; we are the Order of the Phoenix. Nothing we do now is for him. He's out of the Order and out of our lives." He began to address everyone. "You'll all do well to remember that, while we were out there risking our lives for the Order, he hid in here like a coward." This caused outbursts from various members, especially Lupin, but Snape continued over them. "And, when he finally decided to get out there and do something, he was reckless and had to pay for it with his life. Let that be a lesson to you all. He's not some great hero in this Order and he never was!"

"That's enough, Severus!" snapped Dumbledore. The entire table was in outrage, each trying to be heard above the other, save for one member. Tonks closed her eyes and shuddered.

"I think -" she said quietly. "I think -" she said louder until people began to listen. She took a deep breath and continued. "I think, Severus, that it is your attitude if anything that will get us all killed." She rose from her place. She felt sick. She had so many things she wanted to say right now that, if she weren't careful, they would all come out on top of each other. "I think, Severus, that I don't want you in my house anymore."  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard! I've had it with you and your comments, thinking that you're greater than us all. You know, maybe if you hadn't been so horrible to Sirius in the first place he wouldn't have rushed out there to his death," she choked. Molly put a hand on Tonks' arm to stop her but she couldn't.

"I hate you for what you've done to me Snape, more than you'll ever know. I hate you!" she screamed. "How dare you, how dare you come in here of all places and say what you have just said! Was it some sort of plan Snape? Lure Sirius out of here with your taunts and words, just because you couldn't stand the fact that people -" She let out such a sob that broke the heart of the boy listening in tears at the top of the stairs, unseen.

"- People loved him! After all he had been accused of. And do you know why? Because he wasn't like you!" She paced over to him and struck him with every word.

"You sleazy, evil, heartless man." Kingsley Shacklebolt intervened; holding her back as Snape just stood there and glared, icily. It frustrated her so much that she dropped to her knees.

"Go on, get out! I said GET OUT!" she screamed, shaking all over. Snape looked at Kingsley who had placed himself between the professor and the broken young woman.

"I think you'd better leave," he said coolly. And with that, Snape turned and left, his black cape flowing behind him. He passed Harry on the stairs without a glance and slammed the door, sending Mrs Black into a fit of shrieks. Kingsley picked Tonks up off the floor.

"I think that's everything for tonight," said Dumbledore. The members rose quickly and uncomfortably. The house began to empty once more.

Tonks couldn't move. She could barely breath. When the stairway became free, she found the energy to make her escape. At the top she saw carry curled up in a ball against the wall, and gasped. He stared at her with those empty green eyes and she knew, in that moment, that they understood each other. Tonks ran up the stairs to the bathroom, where she was violently sick.


	5. Torn

Chapter 5 – Torn.

Remus Lupin paced the top corridor of the house for what must have been an hour at least. He stopped in front of the bedroom door, again. His hand fisted ready to knock, again. But he couldn't do it. Couldn't bring himself to share his grief with perhaps the one person who needed him the most. He sighed. _Remus, you fool._

Giving up, he descended to the lower levels of the house to find Tonks. He found it strange that he could talk to her but not to Harry. _That's selfishness for you Lupin, you could make Harry feel better but you choose to be with her because she makes you feel better_. Lupin was tempted to go back upstairs when the bathroom door unlocked and Tonks stepped out into the hallway.

Lupin's heart broke. She looked at him; just a look was enough to do it. He took her hand and led her to her room. Feeling rather uncomfortable about closing the door behind him, Lupin left it open a gap and joined Tonks on the edge of the bed. She sat there, rigid. He wanted to hold her but he was afraid that she'd shatter like glass. Instead, he said this:

"Thank you, for having the courage to say tonight what I could not."

"What difference does it make? It hasn't brought him back. And you and I both know Dumbledore will allow Snape back in this house." She sniffed. "I've not done anything except make a fool of myself and make myself more upset that I already was."

"But what you've done for Harry, Tonks . . . you may just have saved him. And you may just have saved me too."

"Well, two out of three isn't bad," she choked. Lupin took her hand.

"You'll get through this, we all will." He stopped then, as if he were only just realising it for the first time himself. "I've wanted to talk to Harry so badly tonight. But when it comes down to it, I'm not Sirius. I'm not him. Nothing I say to him will make any difference. Instead I come to you for comfort when Harry is the one that needs it the most." He turned his face away in shame.

"Maybe, maybe I have to teach you first," Tonks whispered, holding his face in her hand and turning it back toward her.

"Did you mean what you said, when you said I was nice?"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh."

"Oh? It's not a bad thing Remus."

"Isn't it?"

"Is it?"

He laughed. "I suppose not, it's just -."

"You want something more." Lupin smiled at her then frowned.

"Why are you doing this? Being my comfort? Why don't you tell me to pull myself together or go find somebody else to mope around?"

"Because it's you, Remus." Tonks answered simply. Sensing that he still didn't understand, she knew now was the time to explain. "You know when I asked you this afternoon if you ever make eye contact with people when you walk past? One day it happened to me and it was like never before. It was you. I didn't even know who you were but I knew, at that moment, 'He's a nice man.'" Lupin laughed.

"Little did you know I'm a werewolf."

"I think I did know, call me crazy but it's true."

"Your crazy," he replied.

"Werewolf or no, I love all of you," she said and he froze. _What did she just say?_

"Tonks, I -."

"Relax Lupin, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted to let you know." She smiled at him, casually. "Anyway, I think you should go see Harry now, no more excuses Mr Nice Guy! Off you go." Lupin knew when he was being dismissed and grabbed at the chance.

"Ok, I'll see you later," he blurted out hurriedly. He closed the door behind him, along with his eyes and his heart. In that bizarre moment with Tonks he had forgotten all about Sirius and Harry, in fact about the rest of the world. Half of him felt guilty for not grieving for his best friend, but half wanted to go back into that room and forget all over again. He sighed loudly.

"Are you still there?" He heard Tonks muffled voice through the door. He smiled.

"No," he replied. "But I'll be back."


	6. Catching as he fell

A/N: Still reading? Well, thank you very much, have a gold star ! This chapter is short, like a goblin, but sweet, like Lupin! (See what I did there? Ooh I could eat him with a spoon!) Anyhoo…

Chapter 6 – Catching as he fell.

A knock came at the door, then a pause.

"Harry? Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked," came the reply. Lupin entered to find Harry flicking through his photo album.

"Hey," Harry muttered.

"Hey." The photos transfixed Lupin. Harry, Hermione and Ron in their first year at Hogwarts. Lily, James and baby Harry. The Weasley's in Egypt. Lily and James' wedding day. Harry paused on that page and Lupin moved closer.

"Was a hot day, that. They had moved the date for me, the original one clashed with a full moon." He smiled sadly. "And there's me and Sirius, 'course he's aged better than me." Harry turned to him.

"Prof – Remus, there's something I want to ask you. Be honest with me, please."

Lupin nodded. "If I can answer, I will. Go ahead."

"In the . . . when Sirius . . . well, what I really want to know is, in the end, could we have done anything to save him?" Lupin was taken aback. He was expecting a question about James, or anything rather than the question he was facing now.

"Harry, I can answer most truthfully that -." He paused. Could they have saved him? Could he, Remus, have been there at that very moment to catch his friend as he fell? He supposed that there could have been a slight chance that someone there that night could have intervened, sparing his friends' life. However, remembering that night, as it came to him in nightmares, Remus had come to the conclusion that, no, nothing else could have been done. Instead, he smiled at Harry and said:

"My dear boy, you had already saved him."

Harry Potter smiled as he looked down at his final photo, him and Sirius, knowing that, in the end, he had done all he could do.

A/N: Aww, cheesy I know! And now, my pretties, we reach the finale of our story. Follow me!


	7. Lost and found

A/N: Welcome to what concludes our journey ofa day in the life Lupin and Tonks. Thanks for reading, and pleeease review, I will love you more if you do ;)

Chapter 7 – Lost and Found.

When Lupin found himself outside Tonks' door, for what he told himself would be the last time that evening, he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his heart. He knocked once and entered. Tonks was sitting where he had left her.

"Ah, Mr Lupin, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I said I'd be back and here I am." She raised her eyebrows.

"Did you speak to Harry?" He nodded and she gave him a disbelieving look. "And?" He nodded again, this time with a smile.

"And now I think it's your turn, Nymphadora Tonks." He joined her on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like you said, two out of three isn't bad, but I'm not one for giving up until the job's finished fully."

"So I'm a job now?"

"Only one I'm likely to have this year," he replied, causing them both to laugh.

"Well I hate to disappoint you Lupin but you can't fix what ain't broke." It was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Care to explain?"

"You've already fixed me. Seeing you smile again. Laugh. Remus, it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again." He looked at her and she at him.

"You ought to be careful, I'm not someone you should really get close to."

"Really? And why's that?" When all he could do is shake his head he began to get exasperated. "For God's sake Lupin! Are you gonna hide behind that werewolf all your life?" She must have hit a nerve because he retaliated with like kind.

"You want to talk about hiding? I don't even know what you really look like!" She stared at him, the tension between them heavy. She was the first to crack.

"Ok, ok, you win. But I warn you, it's not pretty." She closed her eyes and relaxed. He hair became a very dark brown, flicking out at her shoulders and round at her face. Her skin grew pale, save for the speckling of freckles over her nose. When she opened her eyes, Lupin was blinded by the most beautiful dark green he had ever seen. He wanted to gasp, maybe he had done, he didn't know.

"Damage done," she muttered nervously. He shook his head.

"No, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Why would you want to hide this?"

"Maybe I'm afraid, like you." She lowered her head and he raised her chin with his hand. Their eyes locked and she was back on that street all those years ago, seeing him for the first time but understanding him so much more than she ever thought she could. She leant in and kissed him softly, putting her arms around his neck. He returned the kiss, holding her for then and there, but knowing he would regret it. When they broke apart he looked away.

"Remus, what's wrong?" He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them with certainty.

"You asked me earlier if I loved Sirius. The answer's yes and I still do. He was like a brother to me and I would have done anything for him, anything. I'm so scared that if I finally let go, and I fall in love with you, I'll forget him. I know it sounds silly -"

"No it doesn't. And if you want to walk away now tonight then do, I won't stop you. If that's what you want." Lupin didn't know what he wanted. He knew he wanted his best friends back, he wanted to be rid of his werewolf forever, he wanted the war to end so others he loved didn't have to die. And, yes, he wanted to love Tonks. He smiled and shook his head. Then he kissed her, this time stronger and more definite. When they pulled apart he saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he told her and she wouldn't. He held her close and she sniffed his neck. "You'd better not be crying!" he warned and she laughed.

"I'm not." They were silent for a pause. Then Tonks asked,

"Is it ok if I'm my usual forward self for a moment?"

"Feel free."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Remus laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The End.

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hope you enjoyed. And the moral of the story is – I love Remus, simple as that. Pleasereview on your way out. The exits are here, here and here. Have a nice day :)


End file.
